When My Best Friends Got Married
by bingblot
Summary: Ron thinks about Harry and Hermione's relationship. One-shot. Please R/R!!


A/N: Standard disclaimers apply.   Enjoy!

My two best friends in the world were married today.  

They looked so happy together and so _right_.   I'm happy for them.   And I'm not in love with Hermione, I know that now.   I love her, always did and always will, but I was never _in love_ with her.   Harry loves her too, but he is in love with her.   And she is in love with him.

I admit I wasn't thrilled to find out about it.   Would you be?   Bad enough to find out that your girlfriend is in love with someone else.   Even worse when said someone else happens to be your bloody best friend.   And even worse than that is when you find out that your best friend is in love with your other best friend who just happens to also be your girlfriend.   

Sodding triangles.   Always such an awkward shape, you know.  Always an odd one out of a pair and not fully equals, no lines the same length.   Well, not now, at any rate.   

We used to be an equal triangle, all three of us, just three best friends.   We were the Trio, unbeatable, loyal and best friends forever.   We still are.   I told them that today.   That even though they're married (bloody hell, they're _married_!) that didn't change things between us.   We're still a triangle, sure, but we're not really an equal triangle, a what-do-those-Muggles-call-it, equal-something.   Anyways, we're not that anymore, not really.   They're too close now.  And I know they both still love me but they love each other more.   It's not an equal thing.   And it never will be.   

Things change.   I mean, look at Ginny.   She's, well, she's just Ginny, but now blokes show up from all over the place just to talk to her.   Sodding blokes, why can't they just go chat up some other girl?   She's _my _sister.  

That aside, though, I am happy for them.   Merlin knows it's about time Harry got some happiness.   And Hermione, well, you just have to look at her to know she's happy and so in love it almost makes my eyes hurt to look at them together.   

I wish I knew when they started to feel that way about each other.   Never could get up the nerve to ask them.   But I know when I first realized that they _did_ feel that way about each other.   

Harry's never been one to spill his secrets, even with us, he always had things to hide.  He told us just about everything else, but some things he never did.   But I knew, one day.  6th year, it was, and Gryffindor had just beaten Ravenclaw at Quidditch.   Harry, of course, had caught the Snitch, ending the whole thing.   It was when he landed, bruised (a Bludger had nearly taken his arm off) but smiling and holding the Snitch.   Hermione and I were pushing our way down off the stands to get to him on the pitch when I looked up.   Harry was grinning like an idiot, but he was searching the crowds, not paying much attention to the rest of the Team crowded around him.   He was searching the crowds for _her_.  I knew that because once he saw her his eyes stopped and his smile just grew, although I could have sworn a minute earlier that that wasn't possible.   I was wrong, though, and his smile grew when he saw her.   It took a minute before he met my eyes and waved the hand still clutching the Snitch, fluttering madly against his fingers.   I grinned and waved back, but that was when I knew.   We were all friends and I knew Harry, knew he'd never do anything.   He was too, well, _Harry_ to do anything.   He may have grown a good bit (although I was still taller, almost as tall as Bill now), but he was still the same Harry who'd turned to jelly at a smile from Cho Chang all of 3rd and most of 4th year.   

And then I didn't know about Hermione's feelings.   We'd been sort of unofficially a couple since the beginning of 6th year.   But we still fought and argued.   These times because I thought she should spend more time with me than with her books.   She was my bloody girlfriend, she was, and she still spent more time in that sodding library than with me!   It was at the beginning of 7th year when I found out, though.    We'd been having more frequent arguments about everything, it seemed, and this one was pretty bad.   We weren't talking anymore and were eating lunch silently.   Well, okay, I admit it, I was sulking and still fuming mad.   But I forgot that when Harry walked in.   Not _because_ he walked in but because of the way she looked when she saw him.   Hermione never could lie to save her life.   And the way her face lit up when she saw him, the look in her eyes, the smile on her face and the way she said his name, "Harry!" and it was clear as day.   

Right.   Bloody hell, my girlfriend was in love with my sodding best friend.   It took a week before I got over feeling angry, a week of trying to avoid them both and telling them to "shove off" when they wouldn't leave me alone.   It took me a week but it happened and I told Hermione I thought it would be better if we were just friends.   

And she smiled and hugged me.   Bloody hell, again.   Chap goes to break things off with his girlfriend and she _smiles_?!!  

But things were better then.   I still tried to avoid them when I could but then, You-Know-Who was around and Harry needed our help and what's a bloke to do?   Couldn't very well leave my best friend to be murdered.   

So things were really better and back to normal.   Not having a Dark Lord to fight or worry about got rid of tension and Harry was really happy and relieved for about the first time since I'd known him.   That is, he was, once he recovered from the Last Battle.   

And then we were all done with Hogwarts.   That was weird.   

I started to wonder if they were ever going to confess their feelings.   Enough with the silent _looking_ already.   Wild ideas of locking them both in a broom-closet started to go through my head whenever I saw them looking at each other in _that _way but still not saying anything.   

But it finally happened, about a year after that.   They came over to my flat that I shared with the twins and told me.    After congratulating them (and meaning it) I took Harry aside and told him that if he ever hurt Hermione, I'd have to kill him, even if he was my best friend.   Then I took Hermione aside and told her to take care of Harry.   She just smiled and hugged me before going back and kissing Harry.   

My two best friends were _snogging_ each other.   I left the room and when I came back a good 10 minutes later, it was over and Hermione blushed bright as a tomato when I came back in.   

But I was happy for them.   Never happier than when they told me a year later that they were going to get married.  

I was Harry's best man, of course.   I told him I'd Avada Kedavra anyone who tried to stop me from standing up with him at his wedding, when he asked.   Hermione was a beautiful bride, smiling at Harry all the way up the aisle.   

Ginny danced with bloody Malfoy.   I told him to keep his dirty hands off my sister.   Ginny gave me her best death glare and stalked off, dragging Malfoy with her.   Ginny and Malfoy?!   I glared at his back and wished I could hex him into next week every time he so much as looked at my sister.   

Then Harry and Hermione came and we were a Trio again.    We even tried to dance as a Trio but only ended up stepping on each other and laughing.   

Everyone agreed that they'd never seen anyone so much in love as Harry and Hermione.   My two best friends.

Things change.   And the biggest one happened just today.   When my two best friends got married.   


End file.
